


Stamp Me with your Signature

by zombz_comz



Series: Rebel Ishimondo Series [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Also Daiya’s not dead, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mature for a small suggestive scene, Mild suggestive themes became smut so, Oh yeah taka also gets branded, Smut, Takas character changes, ishimondo - Freeform, ishimondo smut, its small but he wanted it jsgdbsjsj, nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombz_comz/pseuds/zombz_comz
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass, was raised for greatness.  He was raised pristine and proper, and eventually found the goal to restore his family name after his grandfather tarnished it.At least, that would have been the plan if he hadn’t met Mondo Owada.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Rebel Ishimondo Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Stamp Me with your Signature

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Bitch by Allie X

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass, was raised for greatness. He was raised pristine and proper, and eventually found the goal to restore his family name after his grandfather tarnished it. 

At least, that would have been the plan if he hadn’t met Mondo Owada.

The two actually started off on a bad foot. It’s expected when you put a moral compass and a gang leader in the same room. But even through the incessant “hall monitor” remarks and anything else thrown at him, Taka refused to give Mondo the same treatment. He did disagree with the boy, yes, but he wasn’t going to do much other than pest him about studies. It was his job after all, and he doesn’t mean to be annoying for the hell of it. He's doing it to help others get on track. 

But things change. They always change. One thing led to another, and the two opposites decided to see who could last longer in the Sauna with one of their classmates watching. It was mostly silence until the overseer left because of curfew, leaving the two alone. 

“You givin’ up yet Hall Monitor?” 

Taka glanced over at Mondo. He was still wearing his outfit, towel draped over that damned pompadour. “Isn’t this harder on you? You still have your clothing on.” 

Mondo scoffed at the moral compass. “Yeah and when I win it’ll make it even cooler. Especially losing to a guy wearing nothin’ but a towel like a pussy.” 

“I’m wearing the proper items for a sauna!” Taka huffed, leaning over to rest his chin in his hand.

“Ok smartass. Then lemme give you another question. Why do you have to be on my ass all the time?” 

Taka looked up with a confused expression. “Excuse me?” 

“You always nag me about doing this and that, and what’s for the ‘greater good’. I’d ask why you hate me so bad, but I get why a goody-two-shoes like you would.” 

“You’ve got it all wrong though.” Mondo looked over at the shorter boy surprised. “I don’t hate you. I’m the Ultimate Moral Compass. I’m trying to guide you towards what would be the best options. For you, skipping and doing god knows what isn’t the best you can do. So I annoy and nag until I somehow convince you.” He leaned back against the wood of the sauna, feeling his back sear with heat. “I guess I’m bad at that too.” 

Mondo looked at the steam coming from Taka’s back. “Hey man, get away from the wall for a second?” Taka did so, giving the biker a chance to see the burn lines in his skin. “Your back-“

“It’s fine. I’ll take the proper measures to cool it down later. We need to finish this.”

“No bro, we gotta get you alright. You need more than a cold bath. Just c’mon. This was stupid anyway.” 

The two stepped out of the sauna, and Taka audibly groaned out of pain when the cool air hit his back. It really had burned. He felt no need to put on his clothes, knowing he was going to have to work on his back and then take a bath later on to cool down. Mondo never left his side though. 

“Why are you following me? You have to get to your own room.” 

“Not with your back like that. You ain’t gonna be able to reach half of those.” 

Taka sighed, using his handbook to open the door to his room, Mondo following behind. “Your room is really tidy.” 

“What, yours isn’t?” Taka asked, glancing back at Mondo while holding his towel up to his waist. The stance almost made Mondo choke for some stupid reason. 

“Like hell it is.” 

Taka shrugged and moved to the bathroom, grabbing some antiseptic cream from the counter, handing it off to Mondo. The biker took it and opened the cap, the moral compass going to sit on the edge of the tub. It was mostly silent aside from the hisses that came from Taka when the cream was applied. 

“You gotta let that sit. But imma go back now. I’ll see ya later maybe.” Mondo shrugged, leaving the room. Taka removed the towel once he was sure Mondo had left, changing into some boxers and comfortable pants for the night. That was when he heard the knock at the door. 

Mondo stood waiting when the door opened, a stupid smile on his face. 

“Mondo? Weren’t you going back to your own room?” 

“Well I was gonna,” He said before taking out his handbook, “but apparently I fucked this thing up in the sauna so now I can’t get in to my own room.” 

Taka sighed, moving over to let Mondo shuffle back in before closing the door. Taka held his hand out for the handbook, the other obliging. He noticed the sizzle marks burned into the card, and couldn’t even turn it on. So Mondo wasn’t lying. 

“Well I was just about to shower. So make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right out.” 

It was only when the door to the bathroom had closed that Mondo released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Something was up with him. Maybe it was the fact that he felt the need to look at Taka’s toned abs the entire time. But why he suddenly had interest in the person he despised was new. He put it down to the fact that Taka said he cared, that he wasn’t against Mondo. If he’d been lying, he wouldn’t have let the biker apply the cream or let him in with the instruction to “get comfortable”. 

With that in mind, Mondo took off his heavy jacket and his shoes, sitting back on the bed. He reached an arm up and groaned quietly as he felt the joint pop. 

He turned his head when the door opened, Taka walking out with the same pants on, just with ruffled hair. Probably from drying it. The sight gave Mondo that feeling again, but he pushed it away. 

“Do you want me to sleep on the floor?” Taka hummed, folding the uniform he’d carried in earlier.

“What? Nah bro, it’s your room. I can sleep there.”

“Well you’re my guest, so I insist that I take the floor during your stay.” 

“The headmaster won’t give replacement handbooks until next year. You’d be sleeping on the floor until then.” 

“Even then, it’s fine. Guests hold upmost importance.” 

Mondo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen, we either keep fighting or we figure some shit out.”

“Like...” Taka hummed, eyes crossed in thought. “Sharing the bed?” 

“What?” 

Taka held up his hands defensively. “It’d be the easiest method. The bed is a bit big for me anyway, so both of us could fit on just fine.” 

Mondo shrugged off how it could be considered weird to share a bed with someone else, and just moved closer to the wall side of the bed before laying down and hearing his shoulders pop some more. Damn he had a lot of tension. Taka swiftly joined him, but said nothing as he stared at the ceiling. He didn’t look tired. Ten minutes passed and Mondo couldn’t take the silence.

“Did you mean it?” He asked, looking over to see Taka had moved to his side to look at the biker. 

“Mean what?” 

“That you cared an’ shit. Cause if you were lying then that’s cool too.” 

“Of course I meant it! It’s my goal to help guide others but with you, I feel like I want to more? Like you take a priority? Not because you’re a gang leader. That’d be horrible of me to make an assumption that you need help because of that. I just... like you I guess.” 

“Like as a friend type like?” 

Taka hummed in thought before nodding. “Yeah.” 

Mondo got a good chuckle out of that, “So you’re my bro now. No backing out.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’m a ride or die guy, bro. Once you say we’re friends, we’re bothers.” 

Taka nodded with a tired smile. Mondo figured a little conversation had tired him down, and he was right. The rest of the night was silent, but a good kind. The calm kind. Taka never really had a friend like Mondo before, so he didn’t know what to do yet. 

So when he woke up with a pair of strong arms around his waist, he didn’t think much of it. 

Despite the trepidation that Taka had when first becoming friends with Mondo, worry slowly melted into comfort. Taka even started taking after Mondo in some ways. He didn’t sound like a dictionary as much anymore, really only using big words if it was to confuse someone. He also started cussing. Not too much in public, but Mondo did see him let loose around him. He resigned from being a hall monitor, and would skip classes with Mondo every once in a while. 

Mondo wasn’t a bad influence, he was actually the opposite. He always told Taka that he didn’t have to skip, he didn’t have to cuss, he could still be rule abiding if he wanted. But it seemed that Taka wanted to act as if he were set free. And Mondo didn’t want to mess that up for him. 

It was just odd when Taka sent him a text asking to meet him at the one place they relax at, the hill a few miles away from the school. He’d asked it at the beginning of the day, but to meet at the middle of the day. Which meant Taka was skipping, but this time he was the one suggesting it. 

When the time came to meet up, Mondo rode his bike there, arriving with his pompadour slightly messed up. He saw Taka sitting and staring off, but the shorter boy looked back and waved him over, smiling gently.

“Hey man. What’s up?” Mondo sat down beside him, earning a shrug. 

“I dunno. I gotta get something off of my chest.” 

Mondo looked at him intently, signaling for him to go on. “Well, you know that I wanted to be Prime Minister. But it was only because I wanted to restore honor to my family name after my grandfather fucked it all up.” he sighed. “But I talked to my mom recently, and she isn’t too happy with me.” 

“Why man?”

“‘Cause I don’t wanna do that anymore.”

“Wait what?” 

“My entire life has been acting perfect, being the model image my parents wanted me to be. I thought I was okay with that, but I wasn’t. I’m the Ultimate Moral Compass, not ‘Prime Minister in the making’. I’m good at guiding others, not leading them. But I didn’t realize that until I met you.” He looked from the distance to Mondo, locking crimson eyes with the lavender ones next to him. 

“I hated you for being the opposite of me at first, but then I liked you. And I realized the hate I had for you was only because I hated that you could be what I never could be. Myself.” 

“Ishi what’re you-“

“What I’m saying is that you’ve helped me be who I want to be, not what my family wants me to be. And ever since that night we shared my room for the first time I’ve had this feeling and didn’t know what it was until now.”

When Mondo didn’t get it, Taka sighed. “I like you. More than like bros. Like I want to be your boyfriend.” 

Taka was about to panic when Mondo hadn’t said anything, but stared. He put his head down, ready to apologize, when two fingers went under his chin to lift his head up, bringing his mouth to the biker’s. Both didn’t dare to move much, but Taka’s brain started to work again, so he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. This gave Mondo the confidence to bite at the moral compass’s bottom lip, making him open his mouth a bit. This gave the biker an entrance to slip in his tongue, and soon enough both were extremely into it. Mondo has his hands gripping at Taka’s waist, while the other had his hands tangled in the mess of a pompadour. 

Humans need air, however, so they had to part. The two put their foreheads together, panting. 

“So I take that as you want to date?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

If Taka hadn’t gotten comfortable around Mondo before, he sure as hell did now. It started when Mondo found out that Taka’s always lived in debt and only owned 10 of the same outfit. So he just let Taka go ham at a clothes store when it came to style. A lot of red, black, and grey were in his options with a little bit of white. He ended up leaving the store wearing ripped black jeans, a gray shirt with red decals, and a black leather jacket with a warm red inside. Mondo was almost drooling over his boyfriend, constantly telling him how awesome and handsome he looked. 

With dating Mondo also came the question of whether or not he’d be a part of the gang. The Crazy Diamonds members suggested it after Mondo wouldn’t shut up about Taka. It was completely up to him, but Taka was more than willing. 

“You sure Ishi? Being part of this doesn’t mean you have to ride with us or do anything, but I mean you just have to stick around.” 

“Mondo, as long as I’m with you, I don’t give a shit what I do.” 

The night Taka was introduced to the gang was one of the best nights he’d ever had. They drank, played music, and just had a great time. The gang was extremely accepting of the former Hall Monitor, accepting Taka as part of the family. 

The only person who wasn’t at the celebration was the only person Taka was worried to meet. Mondo’s older brother, Daiya. So when Mondo let him inside, Taka knew what was coming. He gave him a good luck kiss before walking back out with the gang, and that’s when it happened.

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru?”

Taka turned quickly to meet the man in question. He didn’t have a pompadour, but his black hair was obviously slicked back with gel. “You- You can call me Taka.” He coughed out, scratching his palms as a nervous habit. 

“So you’re the one dating my lil bro?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Daiya got up, getting close to Taka in an intimidating manner. “What’re you planning with my brother?”

“Sir?” 

“You gonna do anything to him? Fuck him over? Hurt him?”

Taka felt his hands tremble, tears pricking his eyes. As much as he had changed, he still had a habit of getting over emotional, especially when being confronted. “N-No! I’d never hurt Mondo!”

Daiya scoffed, “You used to be a little goody-two-shoes apparently. You changing so Mondo trusts you more, so you can ruin him easier?” 

Taka’s blood stopped in their veins, frozen cold. He wasn’t scared now. He was being asked if he was gonna hurt Mondo, ruin him. The ice in his veins turned to fire. “The fuck did you say?” 

“I asked if-“

“I wouldn’t hurt Mondo. I changed how I was because that amazing man helped me be who I was. And I’ll be damned if someone accuses me of wanting to hurt him when all I want to do is give him the world!” 

That’s when Daiya moved away from Taka’s face, a gentle smile replacing his grave stare. “Calm your nerves, kid. I was testin’ ya. Just makin’ sure you weren’t gonna hurt my brother. I care about him, ya know?”

Taka nodded, knitted eyebrows relaxing. Daiya then pulled him into a quick hug before letting him go. 

“Welcome to the family, kid.” 

When he met Mondo outside, he was smiling. So when he was pulled into a loving kiss, with the gang cheering for them, he really did feel like family. 

But being part of the gang also held another thing , the symbol. Most members got it tattooed on, but Taka wanted to present it in a different way. And Mondo almost choked.

“I’m sorry, what?!” Mondo held a hand to his mouth, coffee dripping down his chin. He had come in to the workshop to tell Mondo something, but didn’t expect this.

“I want the symbol branded on to me. Like with heated metal.” Taka looked at Mondo with a serious expression, meaning he wasn’t joking. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yeah. Plus I wanted to do it to remind me of the first night in a way.” 

Mondo nodded “I’m sure we have one for bikes. Let me find it and clean it so you don’t get infected or some shit..” and with that he was off. 

He came back to see Taka with his shirt off, leaning back against the wall near the furnace. If Mondo was being honest, he looked really hot in that moment. 

He took the symbol and placed it on to the stick, heating it in the furnace. “You can back out at any point before this is on your skin.”

Taka just shook his head. “No, I want this. Right here.” He placed a hand on his left collar bone, a determined look gracing his features. Mondo nodded, pulling the rod out of the furnace. He placed it near the spot, letting Taka grip on to his shoulders. 

“It’s gonna hurt like a bitch, so you can’t complain.” 

“Just do it already!” 

Mondo pressed the hot iron on to Taka’s skin, earning a hiss of pain. He was about to ask if he was okay when Taka moaned in pleasure, which definitely threw off Mondo. Was this pleasurable to him? He pulled the branding away to see the skin indented with the Crazy Diamonds symbol. When he looked up, Taka’s eyes were blown with adrenaline.

“Did that... feel good for you?”

Taka huffed, looking at the branding. “I mean yeah. After a second.” 

Mondo nodded quickly, catching Taka’s lips in his own. He pulled away to trail kisses along his neck, whispering praises about how strong he is and how much he loves him. Taka’s breathing went ragged, his face planted in the pompadour. 

“Fuck...”

“That feel good babe?” 

“Bite. Please.” 

Mondo chuckled and bit on his collar, near the branding but not directly on it. Taka threw his head back and moaned. Mondo just then realized how hot his clothes were on him. He quickly moved away from Taka’s neck to get rid of his jacket. Taka slid down once he was let go, moving in between his boyfriend’s legs. He worked at the hefty buckle before sliding it off and throwing it a few feet away, pulling down his baggy pants and palming at the growing erection.

“Fuck- Ishi.” Mondo panted, grabbing at Taka’s hair a bit. Taka then pulled down the boxers, letting Mondo’s length spring up. Without hesitation, he dipped down, bringing the tip into his mouth and working his way down until he started bobbing at a good speed. Mondo bucked his hips upward, causing the shorter boy to choke a bit, but that didn’t deter him. 

“Ishi- hah- If you could see how fucking pretty you look right now.” Ishi moaned around his dick, giving it a few more blows until he popped off with a lewd sound. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

“I’m gonna ride you like one of your fucking bikes.” He mustered out in a voice that was almost gravelly. Mondo honestly didn’t expect it, not taking Taka for a power bottom. 

“Damn. Please do- fuck.” Taka sat up just enough to get his jeans off before putting his fingers out to Mondo’s mouth, which he took and slicked them up. The moral compass lifted himself up a bit before slipping a finger inside himself, getting up to three before sliding them out and smirking at the boy below him, who looked entranced. With that, he rose up and lowered himself on to the member waiting for him, pausing when he sheathed the entire length. 

After waiting for a little to adjust, he brought himself up and went back down with full force, a high pitched moan leaving his throat. Mondo grunted at the noise, hands moving to grip on Taka’s waist. The biker leaned in, trailing kisses and bites down his stomach as he bounced with a steady rhythm. 

“Fuck, Ishi I’m gonna-“ 

“Hhaa- Shit me too..” 

Mondo came first, spilling inside of his boyfriend. The latter came a couple of bounces later, spilling cum over his and Mondo’s chest. With that he collapsed onto the other’s chest, holding him tight. 

“We should clean up.” 

“Yeah.” 

Things had gone steady for a while. Taka had been made a custom bike by Mondo that he cherished as if it was his life. He could ride on his own now, and when Mondo caught him riding with his jacket on to protect against the wind, he had to resist all urges to pin him against the garage wall then and there. 

Taka now lived with Mondo and Daiya, though Daiya was rarely home. So it was usually the two just relaxing, cuddling, maybe fucking. Everything seemed great. But parents are shit, aren’t they? 

It really started with a knock on the door. Taka has answered it, expecting Daiya to be home after his few day trips. What he didn’t expect was his mom. 

“Kiyotaka!” 

“Mom? What’re you doing here?” 

“I searched the school database to see where you lived, and it said you were here with another one of your classmates! You haven’t contacted me for a year and a half!” 

“Well yes-“ 

“And your school records are terrible! What kind of teachers do you have? They’re marking you absent! And your clothes- what happened to your other professional ones?” 

Taka shut her up, putting a finger to her mouth. “I’ll make us some tea, and you can meet my current lover. We live together now. And I’ll explain.” 

He had just finished giving her a cup when Mondo walked in. “Hey Ishi what are you-“ he paused when he saw a random woman. “-... doing..” 

She stood up and held out a hand. “I’m Kiyotaka’s mother. You must be a friend of his.” She looked back at Taka. “So when am I gonna meet the lucky lady?” 

Mondo looked to Taka, worry crossing his face. “Oh uh, mom, there isn’t a ‘lucky lady’, but there’s a ‘lucky man’, and you’re holding his hand..” 

His mom looked at Mondo again, and he swore that disgust crossed her face before she dropped her hand and wiped it on her shirt. 

“Oh. And who do I owe the pleasure of meeting?” 

“Mondo Owada, ma’am.” And with that, Taka’s mother stormed to her son. “Kiyotaka Ishimaru, what in Heaven’s name are you doing? Dating not only a boy, but a hooligan thug on the streets!? I thought you were better!” 

“Mom I-“ 

“I bet he’s a horrible influence on you. Making you dress inappropriately and probably the reason your attendance is down.” She put a hand to her mouth. “Is he the reason you no longer want to uphold the Ishimaru name?” 

“Mom please let me explain-“

“No! I didn’t raise you for you to be acting like you were dragged in the mud!”

“Well maybe I was dragged in the mud!” He shouted back, hands balling into fists. 

Mondo looked at the two, Taka putting his hands down. “Hey, Mondo, maybe leave the room so I can talk with my mom?” 

The biker nodded, leaving and retreating upstairs. He listened to the two yell until things got quiet, and a moment later, the front door opened and closed. He looked out the window, hoping to see Taka’s mom in time to flip her off. But what he saw horrified him. Taka’s unconscious body was being dragged in to the car, and by the time Mondo could comprehend what was happening, she was already pulling out. 

He ran down and opened the door, trying to chase her down the driveway.

“You bitch! Give him back!” 

But she was too fast with the car, and Mondo couldn’t chase her down on his bike without knowing where she was going. That’s when he remembered. Daiya was out, and if he saw her and where she was, they could make a plan with the gang to get Taka back. 

Daiya got home late into the night, confused as to why Mondo was sitting at the couch like a puppy waiting for their owner to return. “Lil bro? You okay?” 

Mondo perked up at the voice, and Daiya immediately got confused. The eyeliner that his brother wore was messy and slightly cried off. Mondo held the jacket that Taka usually wore close to his chest. 

“Holy shit Mondo the fuck happened? Did Taka dump you?! I’ll beat his fucking brains if he did!” 

Mondo shook his head, voice shaky. “No it wasn’t... it wasn’t Taka. It’s his damned mother. She came by, he told her about us and she started accusing me of being a bad influence, and then Taka was defending me and wanted me to leave the room so that he didn’t see him fighting her.” Daiya put a hand on Mondo’s back. “But I heard her leave so I went to flip her off through the window and she was dragging Taka into her care and left.” He started crying again. 

“I couldn’t fucking get him back. I didn’t see where she went. But you were out! So I thought maybe you saw the car...” 

Daiya looked like he was in thought. “I think I saw someone like Taka sleeping in a backseat. Beat up red car?”

Mondo perked up “Y-Yes! That’s her! Where was she!?” 

“Downtown. Like the apartment complexes. How did she take him?” Mondo got up and Daiya followed. They got in to the kitchen to see a pan on the floor, the same one that was on the stove. 

“I’ll get the boys.” 

It wasn’t too long before Daiya had gotten the gang together in the garage, Daiya trying to explain the situation. Mondo just stood next to him, face buried into the jacket with his boyfriend’s scent. 

“The plan is to stake them down. Their car is a beat up red one, and they’re located somewhere downtown. I’m assigning every five people a downtown area to scout out. Look in windows as stealthily as possible. Report back your findings in five hours. We need to find him as soon as possible.” He put his arm around Mondo. “For my lil bro, and to bring back our brother.” 

And with that, the groups were off. Daiya went with the first group, telling Mondo to stay until he was called. He hadn’t let go of the jacket, knowing he was going to put in on his boyfriend when they found him. They had to find him. 

That’s when he got the call. He was in northern downtown, a small house away from the shops. Mondo got on the bike he’d built for Taka and sped off, knowing that at this hour the cops wouldn’t come after him for his speed. He met up with Daiya and the other four a little ways away from the house. They could be seen. 

“He’s in there?” 

Daiya nodded. “But the boys said they heard screaming that sounded like Taka, and a lot of yelling from others in the house along with crashing. We have to make this a stealth mission.”

Mondo grabbed his brother by the arm, angered. “You’re fucking kidding, right? She’s just gonna come back! I say we go in, find Taka, get him out of there, and turn her in. As long as we do nothing illegal, the cops won’t fuck us over like they usually do. We spend our time and aren't wanted anyway.”

Daiya nodded. “You’re right. Find Ishimaru. Apparently the back door is unlocked. Once you get in, me and the others will take whoever’s in the house that’s hurting him, and we leave.” 

With the plan set, Mondo went to the house. He went to the back door, the screening not showing anyone in that room. He quietly opened it, leaving it cracked open for the others. He snuck trough rooms, stopping when he heard crying through a door. Said door has a dim light underneath, so he checked it out. 

“Mondo... p-please Mondo...” was all he heard whimpered through the doors. He opened it only to be met with a figure jumping back and covering his head. “Please don’t hit me again! I’ll be good! I just want to eat!” 

“Ishi...?” Taka looked up, and his crimson eyes filled with tears. “Mondo..”

Mondo almost threw up. Taka was back in his uniform, like he used to wear, but it was torn. It was torn at his chest and arms, only one boot on his leg. Mondo got closer to see his boyfriend. Taka’s eye was cut, and it looked pretty deep. His arms, face, and probably more was bruised with small cuts. But when he looked at the chest, his eyes also teared up. Where Mondo had branded Taka was slashed. It would heal and just have a scar over the symbol, but Taka had wanted that so bad. 

“Babe, what did she do to you?” 

He shook his head. “It wasn’t just her. It was also him...” 

“Who?” 

“My dad... the son of my grandfather... he’s more mad than my mom... You have to go it’s not safe!” 

Mondo sighed, draping the jacket over Taka and picking him up bridal style. “Don’t worry.” 

“Mondo! We got ‘em!” Taka looked up at Mondo confused, to which he received a smile. Mondo walked out to Daiya and the others to see them holding the two culprits. His mom, and the father. The one who apparently did most of this shit to Kiyotaka. 

“You’re the one who’s blackened my son..” the man growled, glaring at Mondo. “He’s supposed to flawless, supposed to restore the family name and fix his grandfather’s mistakes!” 

“I’m afraid he doesn’t want to, sir. And you can’t do much from a prison cell anyways.” Mondo left the house with the gang, the others going to carry the abusers away to the police. Mondo placed Taka on the bike and sat in front of him, smiling when arms wrapped around his waist. 

“It’s okay Ishi. You won’t get hurt again.”


End file.
